Warrior Cats Lemons!
by BrokenBaby
Summary: Discontinued! Any requests I plan on doing will be done on my WarriorsSmut story.
1. Example Chapter

**Hello!**

 **I'll be taking requests for warrior cat lemons/mating stories in the reviews or in a pm. :)**

 **I'll do almost anything I'm comfortable with, with either canon cats or ocs. Follow the form exactly, or I won't do your request.**

 **Form:**

 **Cats** : (Ex. Tigerstar x Sasha.)

 **Type** : (Love, Lust, Love/Lust, or Rape. See below. Ex. Rape)

 **Appearances** : (Ex. Tigerstar- Large dark brown tabby tom with unusually sharp curved claws and amber eyes. Sasha- Tawny she-cat with dark tail and ears and bright blue eyes.)

 **Personalities** : (Optional. Ex. Tigerstar- Abusive, dominate with little respect for she-cats. Sasha- Not submissive at first, then gets submissive.)

 **Story** : (Tigerstar is patrolling in Shadowclan and sees Sasha leaving Shadowclan with a squirrel, having just trespassed, Tigerstar goes after her to teach her a lesson. He rapes and humiliates her by urinating on her (marking her))

 _(Love - Consented mating between mates)_

 _(Lust - Consented mating between cats, usually to relieve heat)_

 _(Rape - Unconsented mating between cats)_

 _(Love/Lust - Consented mating between mates to relieve heat)_

 **Example Story:**

Tigerstar prowled through the spikey undergrowth in Shadowclan territory, remembering the soft ferns and bushes in Thunderclan with a angry growl.

It was less than a moon since the stupid kittypet Fireheart had been made leader of Thunderclan with the new name Firestar. And while Tigerstar dealt with the weak, stinking sick Shadowclan cats, Firestar was among his old clanmates.

Somewhere ahead of Tigerstar was a ever so quiet squeal of a squirrel dying, catching Tigerstar's attention and snapping him out of his thoughts, since he knew no hunting patrol was out right now.

He slunk forward quickly and quietly, then peered over a bush and felt his body tense at what he saw.

Leaning over a freshly killed squirrel was a beautiful tawny colored she-cat, with a long curving dark tail that matched her dark ears. When she lifted her head, he saw a pair of bright blue eyes meet his.

She gasped and snatched the squirrel

and raced away over the border so quickly that Tigerstar was stunned.

A beautiful she-cat, not from any clan as far as he knew, had just trespassed and stole prey from Shadowclan. How dare she.

Tigerstar instantly raced after the she-cat, following her scent trail easily until he came to a small clearing, in the center was a pile of two-leg logs that smelled vile.

"Hey! I know you're here." Tigerstar yowled, his sharp curved claws digging into the ground.

He sprung forward to the pile of logs and reached in. His claws met soft fur and he dug them in, breaking into her skin and making her cry out in pain. He dragged her out and pinned her quickly.

"Stupid she-cat. Stealing prey then running?" He spat in her face, making her cringe. Then he noticed her collar. "You're a Kittypet too? Disgusting!"

"Get off of me!" The she-cat hissed and squirmed under him. "

"Not until I punish you." Tigerstar chuckled darkly.

He twisted himself around, digging his claws into her until he faced her crotch and vice versa. He lowered his rear down until his sheath rubbed against her muzzle.

He rubbed it more and more until his member poked out of it.

"Suck it!" He snarled, poking at her face with it.

"No way-!" He forced it into her mouth as soon as it opened and held it there.

"Don't even think about biting it." Tigerstar snarled at her. She hesitated and slowly began moving her tongue around the flesh in her mouth, making Tigerstar moan quietly.

"By the way pretty kitty, my name's Tigerstar." He smirked at her, making her eyes narrow.

"Sasha." She murmured around his dick.

Tigerstar soon grew impatient of her feeble licking and nips and rose up slightly.

"Stay still." He mutter and suddenly began thrusting into her mouth, making her tremble.

He didn't last long and suddenly shuddered, his member twitching as he released into her mouth.

"Swallow it all you filth or I'll punish you!" Tigerstar demanded. Wave after wave of cum slid down her throat as she tried her best at swallowing as much as she could, almost succeeding before Tigerstar yanked out of her mouth and squirted the rest of it onto her face.

"Oh too bad. I was almost considering to let you off without fucking, but it seems you failed at following my directions." Tigerstar purred with fake consideration.

"You wretched tom, you did that on purpose!" The she-cat hissed.

Tigerstar's eyes narrowed to slits and he leaped off of her.

"Crouch, NOW." He spat. Sasha obeyed quickly out of fear. Tigerstar jumped onto her rear and gripped her scruff tightly.

"I'll teach you to call me wretched!" Tigerstar thrust forward in and out of her folds, pressing his rock-hard erection repeatedly into her barrier, shredding her walls with his barbs until her forced past the broken barrier and deep into her, making her cry out in pain.

Tigerstar chuckled darkly and continued his rough treatment with satisfaction. Goldenflower had been a willing slut unlike this Kittypet.

"Stop it please it hurts!" Sasha wailed, her legs crumbling beneath her until she laid limply with Tigerstar fucking her brutally.

The tom didn't reply and instead pulled almost all the way out with just the tip of his dick inside her before thrusting in entirely, stabbing her g-spot making her moan loudly. He repeated this action several times with a grim look on his face.

"Liking it now little kitty?" Purring in her ear, he sped up, hitting her g-spot with each thrust. Both of them were moaning by now, both close to their climaxes.

Sasha shuddered as she reached, her already tight walls tightening further around his dick as she came. Suddenly with a loud roar, Tigerstar thrust all the way in and released his cum into her deeply, moaning with delight feeling her juices mix with his.

He licked her scruff lovingly, staying deep inside her while they both recovered from their hardcore climaxes

"T-thank you for that but I must get going." Sasha stammered, trying to pull away from him.

"What? Surely we arent done yet you stupid she-cat." Tigerstar hissed, his loving expression quickly replaced by anger.

"I didn't even want that, of course we're done!" Sasha hissed in return, trying harder to pull away from him.

"You bitch." The tom grabbed her scruff again and yanked her back under him tightly. Still erect, he stabbed at her vagina before quickly changing his mind. He no longer cared if Sasha felt pleasure or not and jabbed into her asshole.

He shuddered in delight, ignoring her painful cries. Blood squirted out of her as he began mercilessly thrusting in and out of her ass, his body shaking while he laughed in amusement.

Using his front paws, he pushed her upper half into the dirt so her rear went upwards, giving him easier access.

"Starclan forbid a she-cat's ass is this tight!" Laughing, he realised he was close to cumming again. With a small grin, he yanked out and squirted his load onto her back.

Without hesitation, Tigerstar slammed his paw into her side and pushed her into the dirt. Forcibly he rolled her around, dirtying her the best he could before going through with his final plan.

He leaned over her with his penis hanging limply. He stayed in this stance for a few moments before a clear, foul smelling liquid shot out of the thin slit at the tip. He coating Sasha in his urine, making sure to get every bit of her. He came to her head and lifted her muzzle with his tail and forced his way in between her lips, letting the last of his urine be drunken by her.

"I'll be back soon for our kits." Tigerstsr muttered, before leaving her soiled in the clearing.

 **Thank you for reading** **, don't forget to make a request :)**


	2. Chapter One!

**First Request :D**

 **Sandstorm x Brambleclaw**

 **Love / Lust**

Sandstorm stalked through the undergrowth of Thunderclan territory, her tail whipping back and forth. Firestar had rejected her advance to mate _again._ And toms were supposed to be the horny ones!

Breaking into an agitated run, she raced through the forest on quick easy paws until she reached a clearing ledge that overlooked the Thunderclan territory.

Her ginger fur gleamed warmly in the light of the setting sun. She sighed and wandered away from the ledge blankly until something- no _someone_ caught her eye.

Brambleclaw. The handsome brown tabby was seemingly dozing off in a well lit circle of trees. Her vagina itched with need at the sight of him, as it usually did when she was around Firestar. Maybe he could help her out.

Her arousal filled the air while she fantasized. She was almost tempted to leap on him then and there until the thought of her daughter struck her mind. Brambleclaw was Squrrielflight's mate! Sandstorm shook her head and prepared to leave the tom sleeping until she realized. He wasn't sleeping anymore.

"What brings you here Sandstorm?" Brambleclaw smirked from where he was now sitting in a perfect patch of darkening sunlight, giving him an outline of gold.

"Oh you know, just hunting. What about you?" Sandstorm meowed almost suductively, slowing moving towards him. She knew by the lustful gleam in his eyes that he could smell her arousal.

"Taking a nap. Or I was. Until you woke me up, how naughty." Brambleclaw spoke in a husky voice, making Sandstorm purr uncontrollably. She continued towards him, swaying her hips slightly.

"Oh yes. I am a naughty she-cat to have woken you up!" She gasped when he stood up suddenly. Eyeing him, she couldn't help but notice a swaying bulge of rippling brown flesh between his legs. Her mouth watered against her purring.

"Like what you see?" He murmured almost demandingly into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

With a small nod, Sandstorm crouched down beside him and leaned forwards, giving his slit a slow, long lick. Brambleclaw purred.

"You're so willing. Maybe you're feeling neglected? Firestar not giving you what you need?" He taunted, pulling his erection away, much to her dissapointment.

"He's not. He's being so _boring._ " Sandstorm huffed, lifting her tail to his cheek.

"How about this. Leave Firestar for me and I'll help you out with your need for a good fucking." Brambleclaw began licking her tail, making her shudder.

"Oh? Do you Sandstorm, mate to the Thunderclan leader, enjoy getting your tail licked?" He scoffed and bit it gently, licking it a few long, slow times, forcing Sandstorm to begin moaning.

"Okay, okay! I'll leave Firestar just _please!_ Mate with me!" Sandstorm begged, her eyes large and round.

"Very well. Sandstorm lay down. No, like this. Good." Brambleclaw laid beside her and shifted their positions a bit until they were both facing each other's sex perfectly. "Begin licking mine, and I'll see what I can do for yours."

Sandstorm obeyed instantly and began her slow yet delightful lapping at his member, taking it into her mouth every few licks.

Brambleclaw purred and began in hers. Her puffy folds glistened with arousal, making his mouth water. He licked them slowly at first before flicking his tongue quickly and repeatedly over her folds, every once and a while he licked the insides, which Sandstorm obviously enjoyed because those were where she moaned the loudest.

It didn't take long for Sandstorm to reach her climax. Her tangly juices sprayed against his face, gasping, he did his best to drink it all up, even licking it off the dirt.

"Okay Sandstorm. I'm ready, and so are you. How about we get on with this?" Brambleclaw suggested, standing up. Sandstorm nodded eagerly and got into a mating crouch.

Gripping her scruff tightly with his jaws, Brambleclaw pulled himself on top of her. Without a hesitation, he jabbed himself into her folds and deep into her vagina. Just that made Sandstorm moan, already almost near her 2nd climax.

Brambleclaw began thrusting, not even going slow to start them off. His large dick inside her tightness, it was unbelievable how he was even able to fit.

"Oh Sandstorm, such a shame Firestar wasn't big enough to stretch you. Not really, just makes it more pleasureable for me." Pistoning himself in and out of her, Brambleclaw felt something rising in him.

He usually lasted much longer than this though. He shrugged and tried to hold it in. Only, he couldn't. And only again, he wasn't cumming.

Brambleclaw tried to pull out, but her tight walls were tightening further while she came, unknowingly preventing him from pulling out.

Brambleclaw froze in embarrassment, his urine shooting deep into her.

"Brambleclaw? What was that? It was too liquidy to be cum. Wait. Did you just piss inside of me?" Sandstorm stared at him, not angry as he expected, but slightly pleased.

"Did you enjoy it?" He purred, pretending he meant to do it.

"I did. Great starclan, it feels so warm and good inside me!" Sandstorm moaned, swaying her hips in attempt to make his urine reach her womb.

Brambleclaw smirked and began his thrusting again, wet slapping sounds soon filling the clearing. Her cum and urine leaked out around his member.

"O-oh Sandstorm I think I'm cumming!" Brambleclaw sped up quickly, and Sandstorm trusted back against him.

"I am too! Brambleclaw, let's cum together!" Sandstorm moaned loudly, her walls tightening further once again until.

Brambleclaw stopped and forced his entire member inside of her, reaching her womb even and he released his sperm, feeling her juices around his member as well. They stayed like this for a few long moments before Brambleclaw pulled out and collapsed on the ground, his eyes gleaming with lust.

Sandstorm laid next to him, staring deep into his eyes. She glanced at his limp member, feeling her arousal return despite having hardcore sex only a couple of minutes ago.

She shuffled forward and began lapping their cum off of his penis. The sweet, salty tang of his cum. The familar honey-like juice of her own. And, just barely, the foul taste of urine.

Once it was cleaned, it was rock hard once again. She smirked.

"Sandstorm we should be getting back to camp soon." Brambleclaw stammered.

"We've got time." Sandstorm dismissed his words and pawed gently at his member, making him moan.

Moving her paws up and down it quickly, running her claws over the veins lightly. Brambleclaw bucked his hips upward, meeting each movement she made. The ginger she-cat smirked and took a claw and ever so slightly, pricked the thin slit at the end of his dick, making his gasp with pleasure.

Sandstorm blinked and did it again, smiling with amusement on how the simple action made the tom feel so much pleasure.

Sticking her claw deep into the slit, she took to massaging his balls with her free paw, until the tom let out a low moan, his sticky white cum spraying out around her claw.

"Ready for another round?" Sandstorm purred, crouching low in front of him, swaying her hips. Brambleclaw grinned and leapt on her rear, wasting no time and began humping her viciously. Sandstorm moaned loudly, thrusting back against him each time he pumped into her.

"You're so good Brambleclaw!" Sandstorm shrieked in pleasure, pressing back into him, getting as much as his dick into her as she could.

"Tell me, how good I am?" Purring, Brambleclaw staggered slightly at how much force Sandstorm was putting into his stomach.

"So good! Ahh! I bet you could make me cum a million times! Enough times to fill the lake even!" By now, Sandstorm had her upper half emerged into the grass, her rear end so high up that Brambleclaw had to lean on top of her, his hind paws no longer touching the ground. His member twitched with a familar feeling, and he grinned.

"You said you like my piss inside you, huh Sandstorm?" When she nodded, Brambleclaw stopped deep inside her and groaned, releasing his urine into her womb. She purred slightly, deeply lost in pleasure.

Brambleclaw started his thrusting once more, going fast enough to shake both of them, sweating furiously.

Her walls were tightening around him, he could tell she was close, and he was close as well. He stabbed her g-spot multiple times before ripping into her womb. With a long grunt of effort, he forced his balls into her as well, making her shriek in pain. She unknowing released her juices around him, causing him to cum as well with a loving moan that turned into a purr.

"I love you Sandstorm." Brambleclaw licked her cheek lovingly.

"I love you too Brambleclaw." Sandstorm purred, leaning into him.

 **8 Moons Later.**

Sandstorm was laying beside Brambleclaw near the nursery, watching their kits, now apprentices, leave camp with their mentors.

Sandstorm had admit to Firestar about her relationship with Brambleclaw once she had found out she was pregnant with his kits. Not long after, Brambleclaw had broken up with Squirrelflight, in which the timing had been awful seeing as at the time, she had returned to camp with their kits after a trip with Leafpool.

Moons had been awkward, with Squrrielflight and Sandstorm both in the nursery with Brambleclaw's kits.

"What's wrong Sandstorm?" Brambleclaw asked curiously, nudging her shoulder.

"Nothing. Except maybe.." Sandstorm smirked and sat up, winding around him with her tail raised. "I'm in heat."

Brambleclaw nodded with a hint of lust gleaming in his eyes. He led the way out of camp, Sandstorm following.

 **First request done, yay! BTW.. I'm open to any smutty cat roleplays similar to this stuff :) just pm me~**

 **Next request, Ivypool x Dark Forest Toms. Rape.**


	3. Swiftpaw x Dog

**heyy**

 **Yeah its very much my fault for taking so long to get back on track with this stuff.. and..yeahh**

 **I did say Ivy x Dark Forest would be next.. but the final product with that just wasnt enough for me. Idk if I want to do that request after all, but in the mean time have this.**

 **This is:**

 **Swiftpaw x Dog**

 **Rape**

 **(aka the.. ima say best out of all the requests? most certainly the furthest-going one.)**

 **Ahead:**

 **Interspecies, face-fucking, watersports, couldnt-find-the-word-for-it-but eating shit?**

Swiftpaw wandered through the overgrowth of the forest, his tail swishing gently. He kept his ears pricked and alert for any signs of prey, sniffing the ground.

Suddenly, the nearby bushes rustled and a strange scent filled the air. Swiftpaw shot forward and dove under the bush and came out the other end, looking for whatever had made noise. He froze and realized, looking up. He suddenly knew what the strange scent was

A large, grey rear was just above his face, a thick brown log pushing out of a tiny, scrunched ass-hole.

Swiftpaw tried to pull back out of the bush, but his front paws were stuck in something. The brown log of shit was almost out, and dangling dangerously close to his muzzle.

"AHH!" Swiftpaw cried out for the creature above him to notice he was there, but whatever it was didnt seem to hear- or if it did, it didnt care. The white apprentice opened his jaws again to cry out, but he had made a big mistake. The shit-log plopped into his mouth, quickly followed by another thick, long bit and then a few pebbley bits.

Swiftpaw cried out in disgust, gagging on the shit. The creature then stood up and turned around, and Swiftpaw saw it clearly for the first time. It was a dog. _A dog just shitted in my mouth!!!_

The dog was absolutely disgusting, it's gray fur was clotted with mud and dirt, and was uneven all over. Swiftpaw gave the dog a good look, and then, he saw it. His heart skipped beats, a massive- and he meant MASSIVE, piece of dangling hard flesh was between the dog's hind legs.

Swiftpaw began to struggle to get out from under the bush, his eyes wide as the dog drew dangerously close. But it seemed the dog had no interest in attacking, and instead it propped its front legs up onto the toms shoulders and slammed into his mouth.

Swiftpaw gagged around the length of the dog's dick in his mouth. The mutt wasted no time an began thrusting in and out of the tom's mouth, making low howling-grunting sounds. The white tom began to choke and gag around the massive dick in his mouth, trying his best to pull away from it. The dog's balls slapped against his cheeks, making them swell.

It began to speed up. Slapping filled the air as well as low grunting, Swiftpaw no longer struggling and instead laid there with his swelled up cheeks. Everytime the dog sped up it lasted heartbeats before it slowed back down to medicore thrusts. Time seemed to go by agonizingly slow, although only a few minutes had really passed.

Finally, the dog rapidly sped up, its dick pulsing and twitching in Swiftpaw's mouth. Swiftpaw could no longer handle the terrible gagging, having eaten just before heading out, he couldnt help it anymore. Feeling it rise in his throat, he shut his eyes and let it go. Thick slime with chunks of his earlier lunch, a pigeon as well as soggy feathers came up and out. The dog grunted in what seemed to be surprise as the cat's vomit seeped out of its mouth and (rather warmly) around it's dick. This seemed to push the dog over the top, seeing as it slammed it one last time, pushing most of the vomit back down his throat, pulling Swiftpaw's head and face into his length with his front paws. His dick now twitched violently then, suddenly, the dog let out his loudest yowl yet and released load after load of cum into the young cat's body.

Swiftpaw groaned with displeasure as the vomit pushed down his throat as well as the sweet, yet salty and thick substance. He couldnt help but purr at the taste of cum despite how horridly it had gotten there. The dog released for a long minute, its eyes rolled into the back of his head. Finally he pulled out, and all of the cum and vomit Swiftpaw didnt manage to swallow poured out of his mouth. Swiftpaw wanted to stay up, but his paws couldnt hold anymore and gave away, dropping him into the puddle of cum and vomit that had formed beneath him.

The dog seemed pleased with his mess and took to roughly rolling the young tom around in the mess. One last thing, it's eyes seemed to say. He turned slightly and lifted a hind leg, a acidic warm stream of stinking yellow liquid shot out of it's now-limp member and onto the cat. The dog seemed to smirk and walked away, leaving Swiftpaw laying limply in a pool of vomit, cum, and piss.

 **Alas, idk if this is good or bad but im not even disgusted by this. i liked it, the submitter was so nice :)**


End file.
